mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Fire Bro
}} Fire Bros. are enemies in the ''Mario'' series. They are a subspecies of Hammer Bros. who throw Fireballs at Mario, Luigi and other players. Appearances ''Super Mario Bros. 3'' Fire Bros. first appear in the game, Super Mario Bros. 3 as rare enemies. In fact, only three appear in the entire game. Two appear in the Desert Land, after breaking a boulder in the desert with a hammer. Once they are defeated, Mario/Luigi will obtain a Warp Whistle. Whether defeated or not, it is mentioned by Princess Peach's letter as an unidentified thief of the whistle that escaped to the east of the desert. One also appears in the first Hand Trap level of Dark Land. On the map, their map icon was a Hammer Bro in the original NES version. In the SNES remake for Super Mario All-Stars, their map icon was adjusted to resemble an actual Fire Bro from the game. This adjustment remained intact for Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3; in that version, Fire Bros. also appear in a few World-e levels: Bowser's Last Stand, Koopaling Confusion, and Bowser's Airship 2. ''New Super Mario Bros. Fire Bros. reappear in ''New Super Mario Bros. as very rare enemies. Only a single pair is found in World 8-7, right after the checkpoint. They still use the same attacks they had in Super Mario Bros. 3. In this game, Fire Bros. throw their fireballs with the hand, just like Fire Mario, rather than spitting them, and the sound effect is the same as Fire Mario's. ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' Fire Bros. appear in New Super Mario Bros. Wii having the same attacks from New Super Mario Bros., although they appear more common than they do in the predecessor, they are even more common that regular Hammer Bros., they first appear in World 2-3 and later appear in World 3-4, World 6-6 and their last appearance is in World 9-7. ''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' Fire Bros. make another appearance in New Super Mario Bros. 2, although like New Super Mario Bros., they are very rare enemies, only appearing in World 6-3, however, they also appear in the second course of the DLC stage Coin Challenge Pack B. In this game when they throw fireballs, they sound similar to that of fireballs being thrown by Gold Mario/Silver Luigi. ''New Super Mario Bros. U'' Fire Bros. reappear in the Wii U game, New Super Mario Bros. U. They behave the same way they did in the past installments, and are more commonly employed than any of their other brethren. Additionally, Fire Bros. have their own Enemy Course in Layer-Cake Desert in which either a lone Fire Bro or a trio of Fire Bros. guard a star, as well as making their first appearance as a fortress/castle enemy. Two of them are also found in the Challenge Mode, Fire, Bro!, in which the player must dodge their fireballs within fifteen seconds. They area also featured in the challenge, Seriously! Fire, Bro!, which has the same objective, but with four Fire Bros. They appear in Fire Snake Cavern of Layer Cake Desert, Prickly Goombas! of Frosted Glacier, Light Blocks, Dark Tower of Rock-Candy Mines and Slide Lift Tower, Snaking above Mist Valley and Ludwig's Clockwork Castle of Meringue Clouds. This game also shows the first case of Fire Bros. being flipped, as proved in the level Fire Snake Cavern if the player stuns it with the light of a Glowing Baby Yoshi. In Light Blocks, Dark Tower, Fire Bros. can ignite Bob-ombs with their fireballs. This made it a dangerous guardian of one of the Star Coins in the level, as Bob-ombs will repeatedly drop from a pipe in the cave ceiling, increasing the probability of the Fire Bros. blowing them up. One way to prevent any danger due to their fireballs is to simply neutralize it with an iceball. ''Super Mario 3D World'' Fire Bros. appear in Super Mario 3D World, making their first appearance in a 3D Mario platformer game. These enemies are extremely common in this game, appearing in a multitude of levels. Their attack pattern is the same as that of Hammer Bros. and Boomerang Bros. in 3D Mario games, tossing two fireballs directly at him before jumping to another position. Their fireballs can travel through Clear Pipes, and can also be put out. Some of them are found atop Goomba Towers and function as their commanders whose defeat clears remaining Goombas on a stack as well. Also, Fire Bros. appear in four hideouts throughout the game that act as optional enemy battles. In the game, Fire Bros' fireballs can defeat other enemies that come in contact with it, even one another. This is a great strategy in Fire Bro enemy blockades, in which Mario can get the Fire Bros. to face each other or get behind one another, & in that way, they kill their own brethren due to their own crossfire. ''Mario and Luigi: Dream Team'' Fire Bros. appear in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team, they debuted in Neo Bowser Castle. They throw fireballs at Mario and Luigi to make contact for a battle. During the battle, they rapidly chuck fireballs with an occasional -5 coins, to avoid fireballs, they should jump. They even throw a large fireball into the sky for it to shower on the targeted Brother on the next attack turn of the thrower or at the end of the battle, to avoid them, Mario or Luigi should smash it with the hammer. Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Only one Fire Bro appears in this game and his name is Flare who is a part of the Hamma, Bamma, & Flare team of the Glitz Pit in Glitzville. Like other Fire Bros in the series, Flare attacks by spitting fireballs at his opponents. Mario Party 9 In Mario Party 9, it appears in board games. Landing on the Battle Space results sometimes Fire Bro. He floats on a platform and giving them a Free-For-All minigame. His rules are player receiving last place loses -10 stars, resulting him to give the +2 stars to 3rd place, +3 stars to 2nd place and +5 stars to 1st place. Super Mario Sluggers The Fire Bro. has the same bat as in Mario Superstar Baseball. He improved his fielding abilities, along with the best batting abilities among his counterparts. However, his pitching skills are worse; the worst when compared to the Hammer Bro. and Boomerang Bro. Paper Mario: Sticker Star Fire Bros. make an appearance in Paper Mario: Sticker Star. They are encountered in Rugged Road, Rumble Volcano and Bowser Jr.'s Flotilla. They have a bigger rarity than in New Super Mario Bros U, and Ice Bros. appear to be semi-common enemies. Fire Bros. have a red shell and helmet, just like they do in other Paper Mario games, but the only change is they do not have arm bands. The color outline of the shell is white instead of yellow. Their only attack is to throw a fireball at Mario. They are immune to all fire-based stickers (i.e. Fire Flowers and Burnhammer stickers); however, their main weakness is ice. When an Ice Flower or a Chillhammer sticker is used against them, they will take double damage. When a Thing sticker is used in the first area of Rugged Road, the Fire Bros. turn into Ice Bros. Fire Bros. are mostly assisted by Shiny Paratroopas. Touching a Fire Bros. fireball outside battle will cause Mario to lose 3 HP. Super Paper Mario Fire Bros. make an appearance in the third installment of the Paper Mario series, Super Paper Mario. They are encountered on the stairs in Castle Bleck and in also in the Flipside Pit of 100 Trials,& act just as they did in Super Mario Bros. 3. Some Fire Bros. also have the unique ability to flip between dimensions. Captain Toad: Treasure Tracker Fire Bros. only appears in Battle Tower Blitz and Beep Block Sky Plaza. ''Super Mario Odyssey'' Fire Bros are uncommon enemies in Super Mario Odyssey. They are mainly seen in the Luncheon Kingdom but a few others can be found in the Wooded Kingdom. Fire Bros are also one of many enemies and objects in the game that can be captured by Mario. Mario, as a Fire Bro, can jump higher and toss fire balls. This is mainly used to help light torches or break down certain objects. Gallery Fire Bro NSMBW-2.jpg|Mario near a Fire Bro. in World 3 Fire Bro TTYD Flare.gif|Flare, the only Fire Bro from Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. Fire_Bro_Card.png|A Fire Bro Catch Card from Super Paper Mario. Navigation }} fr:Frère Pyro de:Feuer-Bruder it:Fuoco Bros fi:Fire Bro. es:Hermano Fuego nl:Fire Bro. da:Fire Bro no:Fire Bro Category:Enemies in Super Paper Mario Category:Enemies in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Category:New Super Mario Bros. Enemies Category:Enemies in New Super Mario Bros. Wii Category:Super Mario Bros. 3 Enemies Category:Mario Superstar Baseball Characters Category:Mario Super Sluggers Characters Category:Enemies in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Category:Koopas Category:Enemies in New Super Luigi U Category:Koopa Troop Category:Villains Category:Characters in The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 Category:Enemies in Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Category:Enemies in Paper Mario: Color Splash Category:Mario Party 9 Characters Category:Mario Party 9 Features Category:Enemies in New Super Mario Bros. U Category:Enemies in Super Mario Odyssey Category:Cappy's Captures Category:Fire Creatures Category:Hammer Bros.